Mrs. Harmon Rabb
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Someone thinks about Mrs. Harmon Rabb.


  
Title: Mrs. Harmon Rabb  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com   
Rating: G  
Classification: Harm/Mac  
Spoilers: Takes place in he future. Brumby is gone.   
Summary: Someone thinks about Mrs. Harmon Rabb  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
There she is. Standing on her front porch dressed in what I can only imagine as some sexy night gown with that silk robe thrown over it. I watch as the yellow cab pulls into the driveway and her husband throws a large suitcase into the trunk. He kisses her goodbye, climbs into the cab and it drives off. She stands there on their porch waving until he's out of sight. It must be the third time this month that he's left town for a number of days. Always to a different location. Always leaving her alone like this. A woman like her doesn't deserve to be treated like that.  
They moved in about six months ago. I heard they had just gotten married from Ms. Cutter, an elderly woman in my building. She's part of the official welcoming committee in our neighborhood. They had bought the large home in interest of starting a family soon. Apparently before they're marriage they both lived in apartments, which is probably what I'll be doing until I find that someone special.   
I watch as she comes back out of the house now dressed in a pair of running shorts and a tee shirt announcing to the world that she's a marine. She's must be in order to have a body like that. She's got curves in all the right places. If I were her husband I wouldn't be leaving her alone all the time. With a body like that she could have any guy she wanted to, but she chose him. Maybe it was the dress whites and gold wings my sister's always talking about. He's Navy. A lawyer and a pilot. What kind of man goes from pilot to a lawyer? He must be high up on the food chain or low depending on how you look at it. Maybe he's good is why they're always sending him out of town or maybe they want him out of the courtroom because he sucks. Then an idea pops into my head. Maybe he request out of town assignments because he's got a girlfriend in another town. That'd be too good to be true. She discover that he's got a girl in every port and leave the dog. But what kind of guy would ever look at another woman when he's got that waiting for him at home, and wait she does.  
Whenever he's out of town her routine never changes. She gets up, goes for her run, and comes back. I'm guessing she showers cause her hairs always wet and up in a towel when she reappears on the porch, usually with a bottle of fingernail polish. I really didn't think marines would wear fingernail polish. I guess she likes having the little secret that her toes are painted some wild, bright color when she's stuck in that uniform. Anyway she always has a couple girlfriends over. Nothing out of the ordinary. In the few months they've lived here I've learned that they must have a weekly poker game or date or something. Every Friday at about 6:30 they'll leave or cars will start pulling into their driveway and various couples will get out. I often see a little blond headed boy running around their yard. At first I thought he might belong to him or her, but it seems that if the little boy was theirs he'd be on the porch with his mommy saying bye to daddy dearest. Who knows he might just be a friends.   
I bet she'd make a great mother. She seems to have a great source of energy which any child should be glad his mom has. That way she can run around and play with the little guy. She's caring I know that for a fact. There was an abandon box of puppies left behind my building a couple of months ago. She and her husband found them on their morning run and took care of them until they could all be placed in homes. They kept one themselves. Her looks would definitely be handy to any child. A little boy or girl with her looks would break hearts all over the world. I'm surprised she's not showing that there'll be an addition to their family in the near future. I'm sure they don't waste any time practicing. Heck I wouldn't if she was mine.   
I've often fallen asleep at night with thoughts of me and her and our life together. I can imagine the day she tells that joke of a husband she had now that she's found someone knew who really cares for her and doesn't leave her every other week for a trip to some place around the world. I can picture our wedding. Her laughing with her friends while stealing glances my way. I can imagine our honeymoon. Her getting pregnant and growing large with my child. I can see him growing up with his brothers and sisters and we grow old together. I would love to be able to jog up to her right now and tell her how much I love her and share my thoughts with her, but I remember hearing something about them a couple months ago where a man she just to be engaged to tried to get her back, by kidnapping her. Apparently when Mr. Rabb found him, he beet him then left him for dead. When the police found out what happened they didn't punish Mr. Rabb for his actions at all. He must have connections in high places. That's one reason why I know not to mess with him. There's no way to get around a man who has connection in the police, military, congress, and most importantly the FBI. Good thing he doesn't have any connections in the CIA or I'd be dead. Then there's that strange friend of theirs. Some kind of Undersecretary of state. Whatever that means. What's is name Mr. Spider, Mr. Cobweb? I don't know. He's a funny little man. My sister seems to like him. That reminds me my sister wants me to bring her mail and paper up to her. I hate having a sister who lives in the apartment above mine. I turn around to go back into my building when a voice catches my attention.  
"Good morning Mr. Conners."   
I know that voice anywhere. It's the voice in my dreams at night.  
"Good morning, Mrs. Rabb." I say politely wanting to spit the name out. She waves with her left hand and her ring catches the early sun light and I cringe. Just one more painful reminder that I can't have what I want.   
I turn back around and walk into my building. For now my dreams will remain just that, dreams.   
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
